


Repurpose

by Totallycrazywriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Amputation, Childlike Behavior, Current incest (they no longer understand boundaries), Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mama bear Undyne, Mind Break, Minor Asgore/Undyne, Past Rape/Non-con, Past forced incest, Political Marriage, Rape Recovery, Unfinished, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallycrazywriter/pseuds/Totallycrazywriter
Summary: This is a fragment of a sequel to Askellie's Refuse.With her permission I'm giving this up for adoption to anyone willing to give it a try.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Repurpose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Refuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532949) by [Askellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askellie/pseuds/Askellie). 



> I originally planned for this to be a short story, but the plot ran away from me and went in a direction I was not ready for so I hope someone else would be willing to take the reins.

It had been a rough day. Politics had never been a strength of hers; she was much more comfortable on the battlefield. Sitting behind a desk and signing her name to the seemingly endless amounts of paperwork her secretary handed her was mind-numbing.  
Thankfully, her shift was over and she was on vacation for a week. She strode through the streets of New Home, ignoring the terrified gasps and frantic scrambling of the civilians to gain as much distance from her as possible; some literally climbing each other in their haste to get out of her way. From barely cracked open windows, dozens of eyes watched her with awe and fear.  
On the very edge of the town was her house, a large building with a private oasis of sweet smelling flowers and a shallow wading pond that was always kept at the perfect temperature.  
All of this, a gift, from her future husband, King Asgore.  
It was not a going to be a marriage of romance; it was a mutually beneficial arrangement.  
Undyne was now the most feared monster in the underground, no one would dare even think of going against her, her word was law. The unwanted power she carried made her Queen in the eyes of the people. Asgore's proposal was just a formality to cement their alliance.   
She opened the door to her house, the inside looked like a cross between a small hospital and a pre-school. She carefully stored her weapons and armor in the cabinet with a magic lock that only she could open. Nothing sharp or otherwise dangerous were allowed to be unsecured in her house. Nothing was ever left to chance.  
"Boys! I'm here!"  
Muffled thumps signaled the appearance of her boys as they limped, as quickly as they could, to greet her. They were both silent, as always. She stood patiently as the smaller slowly put his thin arms around her waist and buried his face in her belly. The larger remained on all fours, leaning against her legs and nuzzling her hand as she pet the back of his skull.  
This is what she lived for now. Every ounce of her being was dedicated to the care and nurturing of these shattered creatures that had once been her close friends. Creatures that had once upon a time been monsters named Papyrus and Sans.  
After a while she moved to the plush couch in the middle of the room, her boys trailing behind her like puppies. She sat down and signaled for them to join her. Papyrus awkwardly pulled himself onto the piece of furniture and laid half across her lap. Sans settled down next to her and laid his head on her shoulder.  
Undyne let her good eye drift shut as she relaxed with her boys close by where she knew they were safe and would never be hurt again.  
Images flashed through her mind, quick and hazy pictures of...that day. The dirty, foul smelling cavern that she and a dozen of her best guards stormed after breaking down the crude barricade and dusting the first wave of slobbering, feral monsters that tried to attack. The disgusting floor covered in a layer of mud that was a mix of blood, dust, stagnant water, and...other substances. The moment when she first glimpsed the pitiful contents of a crate she originally assumed held contraband. The grey color that settled over her vision and did not let up until after she had killed every-last-fucking-one-of-those-filthy-evil-rapist-cowardly-scum!!!!  
Soft whimpers brought her back to the present and she looked down at her charges. Papyrus was shivering, his eyes clenched shut. Sans had curled into a ball, but did not dare close his eyes, staring at her with a blank far-away expression.  
Undyne took in a deliberate breath and let it back out slowly. Her boys were always hyper-aware of her moods and quick to think that her anger might be directed at them. She pulled them both close and whispered gentle nonsense until they were once again calmed. She tried to focus on one of the mental exercises Alphys had taught her. Her boys needed her to be the reliable, stabilizing force that kept what was left of their minds and souls as safe as possible.  
The horrors that had led to this odd living arrangement were not memories she wanted to relive and doing so only upset her, which in turn upset the brothers. She forced such dark thoughts away and let the afternoon return to its original pleasantness.   
After a quick nap she made dinner which she spoon fed her charges. Neither of them had use of their hands, both wearing mittens that kept their hands restrained. Sans because his hands were in such ruins that even healing magic could not fully restore them, his mittens had a healing spell on them that kept what remained from falling apart. Papyrus' hands weren't as bad, but he had a habit of clawing at the cracks in his bones and other attempts at self-mutilation if his hands were free.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes on what I had planned before deciding the story was going to be more complicated than I could handle.  
> \- More detail about the political climate of the Underground.  
> \- The reason Papyrus crawls on all fours is that sometime between the end of Refuse and when his mind finally broke he managed to kick one of his captors in the groin. The momentary satisfaction didn't last. The gang-member didn't find it very funny and used an ax to cut off Pap's feet above the ankles.  
> \- Very few monsters in the underground know exactly what happened so rumors are widespread and everyone has their own theory about the recent changes in the government and the royal guard. Some even think that Undyne herself broke the skeleton brothers and that she keeps them as pets as a warning to other monsters that dare cross her.  
> \- Undyne had Alphys create a potion for the brothers that clouds their memories of what happened and keeps them calm. One of the side effects is the semi child like behavior they display in the part I wrote.


End file.
